Underground Decorating Society
You're not sure you should trust a Human who inherited a guild of smugglers in a will, but maybe that's what Chancellor Noire is for. While Ethan Blackstone is the shadowy and rarely seen owner of the organization that makes the island off of the coast of the Commonlands its home, Basel Noire is the real leader -- though don't expect her to be all puppies and sunshine either. She's a hardened criminal. Actually, as you look around the elegant, yet mysterious island, you realize that there seem to be a lot of dark and sneaky-types people-watching from the shadows or lounging in the castle. Smugglers, con artists, hustlers, and other questionable types seem to make up the bulk of the membership. And yet, as you wander around the island and establish some measure of trust, you find yourself surrounded by a tight-knit group of people who -- while they may not strictly be 'good' or even 'normal' -- are nevertheless dedicated, honorable, and willing to fight to the death for the sake of a friend. They're a strange lot, indeed. They are the Underground Decorating Society. Mission Statement It is the primary directive of the Underground Decorating Society to provide a home for the wayward role player, while also focusing on in-game accomplishment through fellowship and teamwork. While we are not role playing elitists, the Underground Decorating Society does take a serious approach to role play by portraying fictitious personas through our characters with equally serious and believable character names and concepts. Therefore, we will only seek to recruit like-minded players, as we endeavor to maintain an environment conducive to complete immersion whenever possible. Frequently Asked Questions Q) What is the Underground Decorating Society? A) The Underground Decorating Society is an EverQuest II Role Playing guild on the Antonia Bayle server. More specifically, it is a heavy Role Play guild that caters to the darker side of Role Play, but we do not require any specific city or religious alignment. Q) What is the guild theme/concept? A) The Underground Decorating Society aims to be an adventurer's guild for less-than-extraordinary adventurers, some of which may or may not portray a supernatural persona. It's not for the clueless and inept, but it's not for characters who can hold their own against Gods, either. Think of the average traveler, who needs to accept various missions at each town he visits to afford meals, a few pints at the bar, and a night's stay at the inn -- that is a typical member of the Underground Decorating Society For a more detailed explanation please read our charter and mission statement. Q) How do I know if my character is a good fit for the guild? A) There are two important factors here. Firstly, just how "uber" is your character? It's not just combat prowess that applies -- are you extraordinarily wealthy? Are you casually associated with powerful entities like dragons? Are you a famous noble? Are you a tinkerer whose creations bend the fabric of space-time? Obviously as an adventurer you're pretty talented in some ways, but if the scale goes up to "I'm amazing" on any particular trait, odds are you'll be denied entry into the guild. Secondly, your character must more or less match the moral and ethical alignment of the guild. Q) What is the guild alignment? A) The Underground Decorating Society is pretty much the definition of Lawful Evil. In general the member stands apart from the norm, with their own, personal, code of ethics. They expect loyalty from their companions, punishing disloyalty and treachery to the highest degree. They are loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his or her nature and partly because they depend on order to protect themselves from those who oppose them on moral grounds. Q) How can I get involved in the Underground Decorating Society events and guild life if I'm not a full-fledged Member? A) Joining our role play channel (/join Society) or the Society OOC channel (/join SocietyOOC) are great ways to stay in touch with Members. We consider these channels our front porch so feel free to drop by any time. A member of leadership will frequently update our Event Calender so that the general public will know about any open guild events that are not posted in the public access section of the forums. Events are scheduled weekly, this is your chance to meet the other members of the Society and enjoy in game activities. The vast majority of our events are held out in the world of Norrath as we encourage open world role play. Community First Project PUTTING THE COMMUNITY FIRST, ONE PROJECT AT A TIME. Our Community First Project is a series of public events that are hosted by the Underground Decorating Society aimed at bringing the community of Antonia Bayle together in some form or fashion. While most of our Community First Projects are aimed at the Role Play Community, as we are a heavy role play guild, we do our best to make non role players feel welcome too. Most of our Community First Projects are held in the world, not in the cities or player houses themselves, as is our guild's role play. Some of our public projects include, but are not limited to: Guild Recruitment Faire: This event is open to all of Antonia Bayle. The purpose of this event is to help the homeless to find guild homes and guilds to find new members. This is a twice a year event. Burning Gnome: This event is open to all of Antonia Bayle, though the focus is Role Play and Decorating. More information to come! The Walk: This event name changes based on what player hosted theme is being run. The purpose of this event is to honor a few members of the Antonia Bayle Community and the contestants will create a special in character strut just for those being honored. Destination of the Week: This is a weekly event hosted by the Underground Decorating Society. Our members travel to different locations in Norrath and hold mini events and stories. Those who participate will receive various house items to place in their homes to remember the event by. Some themes we have done: Feeding the Hungry, Clockwork Design, Pig Racing, Signal Fires and You, Cliff Diving and Cannon Safety. There are many more to come, and if you see us in Norrath don't be shy! Category:Guilds Category:Community Category:Role Play